oldiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamin' Groovies
The Flamin' Groovies is an American rock music band whose peak was in the 1960s and 1970s. They began in San Francisco in 1965, founded by Ron Greco, Cyril Jordan and Roy Loney.1 They are perhaps best known for their song "Shake Some Action", a cover version of which was later featured in the 1995 movie Clueless. The group have been called one of the forerunners of punk rock,2 and they also had a major influence on the power pop genre.3 Contents hide * 1 Career * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 EPs ** 2.3 Singles ** 2.4 Live albums ** 2.5 Compilation albums * 3 Notes * 4 Book references * 5 References * 6 External links Careeredit Their first album, 1969's Supersnazz, featured Jordan (guitar, vocals), Loney (guitar, vocals), George Alexander (bass, harmonica, vocals), Tim Lynch (guitar, harmonica, vocals) and Danny Mihm (drums). It contained both re-creations of 1950s rock and roll and more melodic songs that anticipated the power pop movement of the 1970s—a genre to which the Flamin' Groovies would eventually contribute significant work. They then released their second album, 1970's Flamingo. Teenage Head was released in 1971 and is listed in the 2006 book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. In 1971, Loney left the band and was replaced by singer and guitarist Chris Wilson, who, along with Jordan, began to move the group in a more overtly power pop direction. Between 1971 and 1976, little was heard of the group except their 1972 anti-drug song "Slow Death" (co-written by Loney). In 1976, they teamed up with British producer Dave Edmunds, and recorded Shake Some Action. In 1979, Roy Loney formed the Phantom Movers featuring original Groovies drummer Danny Mihm, former Groovie James Ferrell (guitar), as well as Larry Lea (guitar) and Maurice Tani (bass). The band released a number of well-received albums[citation needed] as well as a greatest hits CD ("A Hundred Miles an Hour 1978-1989" on the Raven label out of Australia). The Phantom Movers (Roy, Larry, and Maurice) continue to play, with the addition of John Moremen on drums; Roy and Larry have been working on new material. After some re-recordings of their older material featuring only Jordan and Alexander from the original band, the Groovies disbanded in 1992.4 The Flamin' Groovies headlined the Azkena rock festival in Mendizabala, Spain, on September 11, 2004.5 In 2005, Jordan founded a new band, Magic Christian. In 2008, Loney and Jordan reunited and embarked on a brief tour, backed by members of the A-Bones and Yo La Tengo. Another larger-scale reunion appears on the recent Chris Wilson album Love Over Money (2010). Roy Loney, George Alexander, James Ferrell and Mike Wilhelm all appear on the CD, as does Procol Harum’s keyboard legend Matthew Fisher and Barracudas guitarist Robin Wills. The album is available on the French Rock Paradise label. In 2013, the Jordan/Wilson/Alexander line-up played live for the first time since 1981 in Brisbane, Sydney, Melbourne, and Perth as part of the Hoodoo Gurus' invitational Dig It Up.6 They also played a series of sold-out shows in Japan. Their show in San Francisco, at The Elbo Room on May 4, sold out in less than 24 hours. They are currently touring, with the addition of Victor Penalosa on drums. Keyboardist Mark Dunwoody died of a heart attack on June 12, 2013. Discographyedit Albumsedit * Supersnazz (Epic BN 26487, September 1969) * Flamingo (Kama Sutra KSBS 2021, July 1970) * Teenage Head (Kama Sutra KSBS 2031, April 1971) * Shake Some Action (Sire Records, June 1976) U.S. No. 1427 * Flamin' Groovies Now (Sire Records, June 1978) * Jumpin' in the Night (Sire Records, July 1979) * One Night Stand (July 1987) * Rock Juice (September 1993) EPsedit * Sneakers (1968) * Grease (1973) * More Grease (1974) * The Gold Star Tapes (1984) * Rockfield Sessions * I'll Have a... Bucket of Brains (1995) Singlesedit * "Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu" b/w "The First One's Free" (Jul 1969) * "Somethin' Else" b/w "Laurie Did It" (1970) * "Have You Seen My Baby?" b/w "Yesterday's Numbers" (1971) * "Teenage Head" b/w "Evil Hearted Ada" (non-USA) (Aug 1971) * "Slow Death" b/w "Tallahassee Lassie" (Jun 1972) * "Married Woman" b/w "Get a Shot of Rhythm and Blues" (Dec 1972) * "You Tore Me Down" b/w "Him or Me" (1974) * "I Can't Hide" b/w "Teenage Confidential" (1976) * "Shake Some Action b/w "Teenage Confidential" (non-USA) (1976) * "Teenage Head" (rerelease) b/w "Headin' for the Texas Border" (Jun 1976) * "Don’t You Lie To Me" b/w "She Said Yeah"; "Shake Some Action" (30 cm, UK) (1976) * "I Can't Explain" b/w "Little Queenie" (1977) * "Move It" b/w "When I Heard Your Name" (UK, Aug 1978) * "Absolutely Sweet Marie" b/w "Werewolves Of London"; "Next One Crying" (UK, Jun 1979) * "Sealed with a Kiss" * "Baby Please Don't Go" (live) b/w "Milk Cow Blues" (live) (1987) * "Scratch My Back" b/w "Carol" (2010; both recorded 1971) Live albumsedit * Slow Death, Live! * Bucketful of Brains * Flamin' Groovies '68 * Flamin' Groovies '70 * 68/70 * Rockin' at the Roundhouse (1993) (Live recordings from 1976 and 1978) * Step Up (AIM, 1991) * The Flamin' Groovies In Person (1971 live recording) (2006) Compilation albumsedit * Still Shakin' (Buddah Records BDS 5683, 1976) * Super Grease (1984) * Groove In * Groovies' Greatest Grooves (July 1989) * California Born and Bred (1995) * Supersneakers (1996) * Yesterday's Numbers (1998) * Grease: The Complete Skydog Singles Collection (1998) * Slow Death (2002) * Bust Out at Full Speed: The Sire Years (2006) * At Full Speed... The Complete Sire Recordings (2006) * This Band Is Red Hot (2008) Notesedit * Sneakers was a 17:10 long 10" EP. * Flamingo was released in Germany as This Is the Flamin' Groovies. * Half of Still Shakin' consisted of tracks from Flamingo and Teenage Head; the rest were outtakes. Category:Bands